Bestia Encerrada
by Erelbrile
Summary: Arthur y Francis se internan en un bosque tras una fiesta. Se escuchan ladridos y un disparo. Al despertar, Arthur está solo. ¿Dónde está Francis? ¿Quién es el chico de las fotos? ¿De quiénes son esas tumbas? Alfred y Matthew le dan respuestas a sus interrogantes. O al menos lo intentan. UA.
1. Prólogo

Qué tal, personas... ¡Mi primera vez! No es mi primer fic, ni el primer multichapter, pero sí mi primer USUK *redoble de tambores y aplausos por todas partes*

Este fic no es muy romántico, aunque la relación Alfred-Arthur es vitalícima, si hay romance o no... Es deber de ustedes descubrirlo. Parte como FrUK, pero no se asusten, es necesario o ¡no habría historia! Es necesario el lazo Arthur-Francis para que todo se desarrolle.

Escribo sin fin de lucro.

**Hetalia Axis Powers y todos sus** **personajes**_-entiéndase los idiotas arriesgados y los amables anfitriones- _******pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Advertencias: **tarísticas. Este fic tendrá escenas fuertes, de hechos que pueden revolverles el estómago. Están advertidos.

* * *

**Bestia Encerrada**

**Prólogo**

.

.

.

- Muévete, Arthur.- Lo instó, llevando de la mano a su novio. Arthur, achispado con el alcohol de la fiesta de la que venían, apresuró el paso para ir a la par de Francis.

Se detuvieron al borde de la carretera, atisbando fugazmente si venía algún vehículo. Las estrellas brillaban con fuerza junto a la luna. Arthur llegó a preguntarse incluso si alguna vez vio alguna estrella como aquellas allá en Londres.

Francis sacó de su bolsillo un encendedor y encendió un cigarro. Un camión pasó frente a ellos. Al guardar el encendedor de nuevo en su lugar rebuscó su bolsillo por monedas. Le dio una última y profunda calada a su cigarrillo, mirando de reojo al otro rubio. Botó la colilla al suelo y soltó el aire.

Atravesaron la carretera, entre risas. Del otro lado, continuaron caminando hacia una parada de buses. Seguramente allí se encontrarían con Antonio y Lovino y podrían irse todos juntos.

O podían no hacerlo.

Viendo los altos árboles de ese lado de la carretera, Francis tuvo una idea. Con un "ven" y sin soltar la mano de su pareja, bajó a la zanja que dividía el terreno boscoso del pavimento y con la vitalidad de su juventud subieron del otro lado.

Pasaron por entre el alambre de púas y se adentraron, explorando.

- ¿No tienes miedo, frog?- Preguntó Arthur, viendo desaparecer la carretera entre los troncos, cada vez más lejana.

- Para nada, estoy contigo.- Contestó, mirándolo con una sonrisa y entrecerrando los ojos.

- Pueden haber animales salvajes aquí, quién sabe qué bestias tienen los yanquees por mascota.-

- Si algo nos ataca sé que me defenderás.- Francis rió con la ocurrencia, entrelazando sus dedos con los del menor.

- Este parece ser el momento perfecto para asesinarte de una vez y librar al mundo de tu existencia.-

- No me asesinarás.- Negó el francés, restándole importancia.

- ¿No?- Arthur levantó una ceja.- ¿Por qué tan seguro?-

- Porque me amas.- Le sonrió, como si aquella fuese la respuesta a los problemas del mundo.- Tampoco me molestaría que me atacaras.- Agregó, pícaro.

- Idiota, ya sé que ideas tienes, bloody hell.- Arthur, sin embargo, sonrió, siguiendo camino hacia el interior. Miró hacia las copas de los árboles, ocultas en negrura.- ¿Y qué es todo esto?-

- Debe ser otra propiedad como la de Mathias. Seguramente es un bosque que van a talar.-

Se detuvieron un momento. Francis tomó entre sus manos enguantadas las mejillas de Arthur y lo besó. El inglés le respondió con otro beso, riéndose.

- Siempre he querido hacerte el amor en un bosque, sobre la tierra y las hojas.-

- Imbécil, esas cosas no se dicen.- Le rebatió Arthur, mas, tras plantearse la idea, sintió un golpe de calor en la cara. Lo besó de nuevo, asiendo los largos cabellos rubios de Francis, mientras éste buscaba los botones de su abrigo.

Arthur, entre risas (era joven, venía de una fiesta y probablemente al día siguiente tendría otra) se dejó hacer con unos cuantos "¿qué haces, rana tonta?" y otros tantos "eres tan predecible".

Cuando Francis dejó los botones para deslizar el abrigo por los hombros ingleses, se escuchó un ruido (¿una detonación?) y el muchacho de cabellos largos se quedó quieto un segundo.

- Francis, ¿pasa algo?- Preguntó el inglés, levantándole el rostro al notar los quejidos de dolor. Francis cayó sobre él. Arthur lo abrazó, manteniendo el equilibrio.

- Arthur…- Murmuró. El mencionado, en tanto, notaba una sensación cálida en los dedos. Desde lejos se escucharon unos ladridos y el joven se asustó. Miró una de sus manos, descubriendo que la tenía manchada. La acercó a su rostro, oliendo el hierro de la sangre.

- ¿Francis?- Preguntó, entendiendo lo que eso significaba. Luego, al escuchar que los ladridos se acercaban, gritó.

- ¡YA NOS VAMOS, NO SABIAMOS!- Francis intentó mantenerse con sus propios pies, pero la munición en su espalda no se lo permitió y acabó en el suelo.- ¡POR FAVOR, FUE UN ERROR!-

Los ladridos se aproximaron, hasta que Arthur dudó entre dejar a Francis allí y correr o quedarse a su lado. Cuando estaba más cercano a salir corriendo, los ladridos se alejaron. Inhaló profundo y contuvo el aliento, mirando en la dirección desde la que antes provinieran éstos. Una persona se acercaba, con una escopeta en la mano. Levantó los brazos.

- ¡DISCULPENOS, NO SABIAMOS QUE PERTENECIERA A ALGUIEN, SOLO PASEABAMOS!- Burda explicación, en especial a esas horas de la noche y siendo ellos dos jovenes, pero estaba asustado, con su novio sangrando en el suelo cubierto de hojas y una persona acercándosele con un arma.- ¡DEJENOS IR, POR FAVOR!-

La persona se detuvo un momento, y Arthur tuvo la ilusión de haber sido escuchado, cuando un fuerte golpe en la nuca lo hizo perder el conocimiento.

+'+'+'+'+

Abrió los ojos con cuidado, sin poder distinguir bien las formas. Una luz le mostraba unas sombras proyectadas en la pared. A sus pies, veía parte de un bulto… ¿Francis, tal vez? Más allá vio otro cuerpo, inerte, apoyado en la pared.

Escuchaba una voz dialogando. La segunda voz no la escuchaba, pero veía como las sombras se movían, siendo la silueta de alguien levantando los brazos, negando con la cabeza, pateando el suelo y, en general, discutiendo.

Volvió a perder el conocimiento.

+'+'+'+'+

Arthur despertó sobresaltado, irguiéndose nada más abrir los ojos.

La luz entraba a raudales por un gran ventanal a su izquierda, y él estaba acostado en una cama amplia, de sábanas claras. La habitación, así mismo, era extensa, con un escritorio adosado a una pared que daba hacia los ventanales.

Le dolía la nuca.

Se dio cuenta de estar en ropa interior casi al mismo tiempo de recordar a Francis. ¿Dónde estaba Francis? ¿Dónde estaba él?

Esperó unos minutos en silencio, asustado a pesar del sol otoñal que calentaba desde hace horas su rostro. Recordó la fiesta del día anterior, a Ludwig y Gilbert compitiendo por cual de los dos bebía más cerveza, a Lovino coqueteando con cada chica estadounidense que se le cruzara y a Francis teniendo que ser golpeado por él para que no se fuera a la caza. Tener a un grupo de europeos como aquél en un viaje era todo un lío.

Recordó el bosque en la noche y la sangre en la espalda de Francis.

A través de los ventanales se veían las copas de los árboles y, más allá, la carretera.

Repito, ¿en dónde diablos estaba?

Se levantó con cuidado, sin estar seguro de nada. Recordaba a una persona. Tal vez los hubiese auxiliado. De ser ése el caso, ¿Francis estaría en una habitación de la casa o en un hospital?

No conocía la región, con suerte hablaban el mismo idioma. Pero hospitales hay en todas partes, ¿no?

Encontró su ropa sobre una silla, junto a un espejo de cuerpo completo. Se miró, se pasó la mano por la cara y revolvió su cabello antes de vestirse con las mismas prendas impregnada de humo del día anterior.

Afuera había un corredor que conectaba con otras habitaciones. Todo estaba limpio y nada parecía fuera de lugar.

Tomó una dirección al azar, hasta llegar a unas escaleras que daban a un vestíbulo. Las bajó: la puerta principal estaba abierta y una puerta secundaria, que antecedía a ésta, estaba cerrada para que la temperatura de la casa no se perdiera. Al ir por la mitad de la escalera, un chico, seguramente más joven incluso que él, dejó una pala apoyada en la pared externa de la casa y entró.

Al verlo, el chico se detuvo dubitativo un momento antes de saludarlo tímidamente con una mano y pasar al comedor. Arthur bajó los escalones que le quedaban y lo siguió. No lo encontró en la habitación, pero poco después volvió a entrar por otra puerta, bostezando.

- Buenos días, ¿dormiste bien?-

- Sí, gracias. Tú me ayudaste, ¿cierto?-

- Yeah. Anoche me asustaste, fui a sacar la basura y te encontré tirado en el suelo. Creo que bebiste demasiado, dude.-

- ¿Y el chico que estaba conmigo?- Preguntó el inglés, sin comprender. Por lo demás, ¿quién saca la basura tan tarde? ¿Y en medio de la nada?

- Estabas solo, si viniste con un amigo te dejó.-

- Yo estaba con un chico… de cabello rubio y largo, se llama Francis Bonnefoy, se desmayó antes que yo quedara inconciente… estaba sangrando.-

- No, dude.- El chico meneó a cabeza.- Estabas solo. No había nadie contigo.-

El chico sacó una caja de cereales de un estante. Arthur lo observó de lejos. Debía medir apenas un par de centímetros más que él, era castaño, usaba lentes y lucía joven.

- ¿Desayunarás? Tengo café, leche, jugo, pan…- Comenzó a enumerar.

- ¿Té?- Preguntó Arthur, sentándose en una silla.

- Té… me recuerdas a mi madre, siempre tomando té, aunque Ma…- El chico se cortó.- Por aquí debo tener.-

Arthur esperó mientras el chico iba de lado a lado buscando y poniendo la mesa con pan, mermeladas, queso, huevos, tocino, café y muchas otras cosas que Arthur no sería capaz de ingerir solo en tales cantidades.

Empezaron a comer y el chico, levantando la mirada de pronto, le preguntó tras morder su pan:

- ¿Y quién eres?- Tragó.- Me llamo Alfred. Alfred Jones. Soy tu salvador de anoche.- Sonrió con los dientes llenos de huevo.- Aunque es una suerte que haya dejado mis tareas para última hora, o no te habría encontrado ni por casualidad. Sacar la basura, digo.- Se echó otro trozo de pan a la boca y miró hacia el techo.- Ahora que recuerdo, parece que dejé las bolsas tiradas a mitad de camino.-

- Arthur Kirkland.- Le extendió la mano sobre la mesa y Alfred se limpió la suya en su pantalón antes de estrechársela.

- Tienes un acento extraño.-

- Soy inglés, es normal que te parezca extraño.- "Extraño, dice el que deforma todas las terminaciones".

- ¿Y qué haces aquí, ser inglés de acento extraño?-

- De viaje… estaba… vinimos con unos amigos a divertirnos unas semanas. Unos compañeros, el chico con el que estaba anoche y yo.-

- Anoche no estabas con nadie.- Le recordó el muchacho.- Te ves viejo, ¿cuántos años tienes? ¿Treinta?-

- ¡Veintitrés!-

- ¡Ha! Eso es imposible, dude. Pareces como mínimo de treinta, con esas cejas y…- Alfred se estiró para verlo mejor.- Bueno, la ropa salva un poco. Pareces de veinticinco.- Concedió, dándole otro mordisco a su pan con huevo y tocino y acercando una taza con café negro.

- ¿Y tú cuantos tienes, en todo caso, niñito? ¿Dieciséis?-

- Wroooong. Tengo diecinueve.- Tragó y levantó la taza.- ¿Quieres que te lleve al pueblo? Tengo que arreglar unas cosas antes si es así.-

- Tengo que encontrar a mi amigo.-

- ¡Dude, llegaste solo!-

- Vine con un amigo.- "¿Este me ve cara de mentiroso o qué? Niñato, sin respeto a sus mayores".

El estadounidense suspiró.

- Bueno, bueno, si estás tan seguro, puedes quedarte el resto del día y buscarlo.


	2. Día Uno

Nota: el promedio por capítulo es de unas mil quinientas palabras.

Escribo sin fin de lucro.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers y todos sus personajes**_ -los que buscan y los __que no-_** pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Advertencias: **Este fic contiene escenas fuertes de... Muchas cosas. Puede que se les revuelva el estómago. Están advertidos.

* * *

**Bestia Encerrada**

**Día Uno  
**

.

.

.

Arthur no encontró a Francis ese día. Alfred se ofreció a guiarlo, apelando a su conocimiento de la zona, mas Arthur rechazó la oferta. No quería molestar más de lo que ya había hecho al joven, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros.

El bosque en cuestión era el frontis de esa gran casa, sin embargo, se extendía hacia un monte en la parte trasera, alejándose de la carretera. Arthur no recordaba hasta donde habían penetrado entre los árboles, ni en qué dirección había sido, ¿estaría buscando en el lugar incorrecto? Alfred meneaba la cabeza cada vez que lo veía pasar cerca de la edificación, con una risilla en la cara. Insistía en que Arthur no estaba con nadie cuando lo encontró. Arthur únicamente fruncía el ceño y lo ignoraba.

El inglés, con sus dudas debido al recuerdo de Francis sangrando, barajó la posibilidad que éste se hubiese ido por su cuenta. Lo llamó, pero no contestó el teléfono. Llamó a Antonio.

- ¡Arthur, tío, dónde te habías metido! Gilbert dice que te ganó al pocker y que necesita que le pagues ahora mismo, ¿te lo paso?-

- Antonio. Me preguntaba, Francis…-

- ¡Dime que no te peleaste con él, que yo no seré su paloma mensajera de nuevo! Y a todo esto, ¿está contigo, verdad? Anoche los vimos alejarse, picarones. Necesito hablar con él, no sé quién me sacó la colonia.-

- Tu colonia está sobre el refrigerador, no me preguntes cómo llegó allí, aunque no sé para qué la gastas si sigues apestando en todo.- El inglés contuvo el aliento.- Francis… no quiere hablarme, pero ya lo arreglaré. Ya sabes como es a veces.-

- Pónganse en la buena pronto, recuerda que nos vamos en un par de días y si no se aparecen nos tendremos que ir sin ustedes, aunque no queramos.-

- Lo sé. Arreglaré las cosas con él y volveremos por nuestra cuenta…Encontré a un viejo amigo y me alojará en su casa, no creo que vuelva con ustedes por ahora.-

- Debe ser lindo encontrar a un amigo en otro continente, viejo.- Exclamó con asombro e ingenuidad Antonio.- Como quieras, sólo no terminen con un ojo menos. Te dejo, Lovino descubrió la pimienta en su cepillo de dientes.-

El inglés no alcanzó a despedirse cuando ya le habían cortado. Miró su celular. Para su suerte, era un modelo viejo, por lo que la batería le duraría bastante más aunque no llevase consigo el cargador.

¿Y si preguntaba a Mathias? Si él se hubiese perdido habría regresado al lugar de la fiesta. Apenas conocía al chico –les pasaron el dato un par de horas antes de asistir junto a cientos de desconocidos- pero era una opción factible.

Al oscurecer entró en la casa para agradecer a Alfred por permitirle seguir buscando y para comunicarle que se iría.

- ¿Lo encontraste?- Preguntó el chico, concentrado en la gran pantalla que tenía en frente y en su x-box, sentado de piernas cruzadas sobre el piso.

- No, no revisé en todas partes, pero no quiero continuar molestando.- "Hola, persona preocupada en frente. ¿No podrías despegar los ojos de la pantalla unos segundos?".

- No molestas.- Apuntó, moviendo el control por el impulso del juego.- Puedes quedarte si quieres, no recibo muchas visitas. Tengo la camioneta con el motor desmontado, pero en unos días la arreglaré, entonces podré llevarte de vuelta al pueblo. Así tienes tiempo de buscar a tu amigo imaginario, ¿te parece bien?

Arthur frunció el ceño con el "amigo imaginario", pero le agradeció su disposición y se sentó a su lado para verlo jugar. Ciertamente se le ocurrían muchas variadas y un tanto variopintas palabras con las cuales contestarle, pero debía mantener la calma. Ese no era el momento de caerle mal a una persona que tan amablemente le prestaba ayuda.

Alfred estaba encorvado, con la mirada fija en la pantalla. Sus lentes reflejaban las imágenes y tenía la punta de la lengua fuera de sus labios, mordiéndola con suavidad. A pesar de la situación, la cotidianeidad que emanaba calmó un poco a Arthur.

- Necesito hablar con alguien de los alrededores.- Mencionó.

- ¿El de la fiesta no? Seguro te refieres a Mathias, él es el único que hace orgías descomunales tamaño Godzilla por aquí.- Alfred sacó su celular de su bolsillo.- Creo que aquí tengo su número, fuimos compañero en el colegio.- Explico, encendiéndolo.- Ya han pasado cosas como ésta antes, no sé por qué sigue haciendo fiestas.- Murmuró, mientrad buscaba un contacto, alternando la vista entre la pantalla del televisor y la del celular, hasta encontrarlo y marcar. Sostuvo el aparato contra su oreja con el hombro y siguió jugando.

- Alo, ¿Mathias? Sí, hombre, cuantos años sin vernos, ya sabes, no hay mucho que hacer por ahora… no, no te preocupes, me encantaría pero tengo cosas que hacer… oye, dime, ¿anoche hiciste una fiesta, no? ¿Por casualidad habrá regresado algún invitado? Ah… ya, okey, gracias, see you soon.-

Arthur aguantó la respiración.

- Dice que una chica regresó por una chaqueta, pero nada sobre tu amigo.-

Arthur dejó caer los hombros, borrándose una posibilidad de las más gratas. Guardó silencio mientras Alfred continuaba con su juego.

Luego de un rato, notó algo y soltó un suspiro.

- Acabo de recordarlo; no tengo ropa.-

- Yo te presto, dude.- Respondió, terminando la etapa. Dejó el mando a un lado y buscó el del televisor.

- Acompáñame.- Le dijo, apretando el botón de apagado. Guió a Arthur por el corredor de las habitaciones hasta llegar casi al final. Abrió una puerta a la derecha.

El techo de la habitación estaba lleno de carteles de películas de acción, principalmente sobre superhéroes. Las paredes tenían fotos de los padres de Alfred y del chico mismo, mas Arthur no les prestó atención pues Alfred ya buscaba en sus cajones.

Le extendió una camisa y unos pantalones que el inglés se probó inmediatamente tras la puerta abierta del closet. Alfred pensó en decirle que igualmente se veía parte de su reflejo en la ventana, pero se abstuvo. No le haría mal recrear un poco la vista inocentemente, ¿o sí?

- ¿Y cómo te queda?- Preguntó cuando el inglés se dejó ver.

- Bien. Los hombros son un poco anchos.-

Alfred lo evaluó antes de agacharse.

- Suelo hacerles un doblez porque, si no, los piso con los talones.- Mencionó arreglando los pantalones.- ¿Necesitas un cinturón?-

- Por favor.- Pidió Arthur. Alfred eligió uno, tiempo que usó el inglés para dar una ojeada a su alrededor. Se fijó en una fotografía grande, en medio de todas las demás. En ella dos personas saludaban en lo que parecía ser su boda.

- ¿Son tus padres?- Preguntó, señalando la fotografía con un movimiento de cabeza. Alfred levantó la mirada para saber qué le estaba mostrando y la agachó casi inmediatamente.

- Ajá.-

- ¿Están de viaje?-

- Sí, de cierto modo.- Comentó el chico despreocupadamente.

- Tienes una casa muy limpia, conozco gente que a tu edad es incapaz de no armar una fiesta cuando sus padres los dejan solos.- Buscó conversación Arthur, probando los agujeros del cinturón que Alfred le entregó.- Mis padres nunca me querían dejar solo.- "Y tenían sus buenas razones".

- No creo que ellos me hayan querido dejar solo, y Dios sabe que tengo la razón.- Se alzó de hombros Alfred.- Pero nadie elige cuando morirse, ¿o sí?-

Arthur se tragó las palabras que pensaba decir antes de aquella contestación.

- Disculpa, no sabía.-

- Está bien, ya casi ha pasado un año, no es tan terrible.-

- No, en serio, perdóname. Aunque haya pasado un tiempo debe ser difícil pensar en ello. Bollocks, sorry.-

Alfred eligió un par de camisas más que le entregó al mayor.

- Es difícil, pero la gente como yo no se deja entristecer tan fácilmente.- Le sonrió ampliamente.- Además, cuando estoy triste siempre encuentro algún pasatiempo para subirme el ánimo, Dios nos ayude el día en que no encuentre en qué entretenerme porque juro que será el fin del mundo y volarán los cerdos.-

Salieron del cuarto y Alfred lo acompañó hasta su habitación. Arthur notó entonces que estaban una al lado de la otra.

- ¿Tienes hambre?- Le preguntó el menor, alejándose un trecho.- Puedo traerte una hamburguesa, se me da bien prepararlas en tiempo récord.-

- No, gracias.-

- Estaré en la biblioteca.- se despidió Alfred, dándole la espalda.

- ¿Tienes una biblioteca?-

El estadounidense respondió algo sin voltearse que Arthur no pudo escuchar, y rompió en una carcajada. Arthur frunció el ceño ligeramente, considerando una falta de decoro que no le respondiera de manera correcta, mas pronto entró en la habitación. Llevaba todo el día caminando de un lado para el otro y eso lo había cansado. A pesar de su esfuerzo seguía sin hallar a Francis, y Antonio le decía que no estaba con ellos.

Recordó el disparo. ¿Y si quién le disparó llevó a Francis a un hospital? Pero no tenía sentido que lo hubiese dejado allí a él. Tal vez consideró que Francis estaba en peligro de muerte y se lo llevó; que Arthur despertaría pronto y que se podría cuidar solo en tal caso.

Se llevó una mano a la nuca. ¿Y el golpe que sintió?

+'+'+'+'+

El grifo goteó contra el cemento cuando quitó el vaso de debajo. Lo acercó a los labios del joven recostado contra la pared, dándole de beber con calma, susurrándole palabras de cariño y aliento. Le besó la frente, acariciando sus mejillas.

La puerta se abrió, mas no se volteó a ver a quien ingresaba. El recién llegado miró hacia un lado, hacia un cuerpo atado y amordazado. Una camisa enrollada rodeaba la boca como si fuera el bocado de una brida.

- La traje.- Señaló moviendo una botella.

- Hay un paño a su lado.- Le respondieron, sin prestarle atención. El nuevo recogió el paño, ante la mirada aterrada de la persona amordazada y lo impregnó del líquido que contenía la botella. Dejó esta última a un lado y le tapó la nariz y la boca con el paño húmedo.

Un par de minutos después el cuerpo perdió la conciencia. Le levantó una mano inerte y le observó los dedos. El que señalara la ubicación del paño se acercó para mirarlos también.

- Voy por un alicate.-

- Lo mimas demasiado.-

- No es verdad.- Respondió, entre trémulo y ofendido.

- Trae unas vendas también. Odio limpiar aquí. Ya manchó la pared a pesar de las que tiene en el torso.-

Se irguió mientras esperaba que el otro volviese, caminando hacia el joven apoyado en la pared. Le tocó la pierna con la punta del pie y cogió impulso para patearlo con fuerza.

- Te estoy mirando.- Lo interrumpieron desde atrás.

- No le iba a hacer nada.-

- Mentiroso.-

El muchacho caminó hasta su interlocutor y se acuclilló frente al joven al que éste pensaba patear.

- Te gustará, los dejaré en sal y especias para que tengan mejor sabor.-

- Por favor no digas esas cosas, se me revuelve el estómago.-

Le dirigieron una mirada desde el suelo. El chico acuclillado se quitó el cabello de la cara.

- ¿Lo haces tú o lo hago yo?-

- Hazlo tú, yo ya cumplí con lo mío.- Le replicaron con una voz y un gesto de disgusto. El chico se levantó, caminó hasta el cuerpo inerte y buscó sus dedos.

Puso uno entre los filos del alicate.


	3. Día Dos

Escribo sin fin de lucro.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Power y todos sus personajes** _-esos chicos misteriosos-_ **pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Advertencia: **este fic contiene escenas fuertes que pueden provocar imágenes mentales desagradables.

**PD: **Una amiga me dijo que los lectores de suspenso y cosas así prefieren comentar cuando la historia a sido completada por temor a que sea abandonada a la mitad y los deje con la intriga. Este fic está completamente escrito.

* * *

**Bestia Encerrada**

**Día Dos**

.

.

.

Al abrir la puerta de la cocina, Alfred se sobresaltó y volteó la mirada. Arthur lo saludo y se le acercó para ver qué estaba preparando en la olla, pensando incluso en ofrecerle ayuda. Hasta llegó a pensar que sería una extraordinaria forma de demostrarle su agradecimiento.

- No es nada.- Le contestó tapándola. Su voz era más suave que el día anterior, incluso un poco distinta.

- ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?- Arthur se pasó la mano por el cabello, ante la mirada de Alfred que le observaba la ropa con una cara de no comprender.

- Puedes poner la mesa, por favor.- Le contestó con amabilidad.- Los platos están en esos estantes.-

Arthur le dio la espalda y abrió las puertas del mueble, buscando los platos. Su acompañante botó el agua de la olla en el lavaplatos por un pequeño espacio entre la tapa y el borde, para que el contenido no se cayese. Luego salió de la habitación en silencio, notándose apenas su ausencia.

Arthur se volteó, refunfuñando por encontrar sólo tazones y ninguna taza. Se vio solo y se extrañó por ello.

- Hey, dude!- Se escuchó una voz animada, abriendo la puerta con brusquedad.- ¡Tengo una hambre enorme! ¡Quiero una hamburguesa!-

- Tú, ¡no me dejes solo sin avisar! Pareces un fantasma.-

- ¿Eh? ¿Fan-fantasmas?- Alfred miró detrás suyo, luego pareció comprender.- ¡Ah! No, dude, seguro viste a Matt, él es muy silencioso, pero Dios sabe que no es un fantasma. De verdad que ves cosas raras, ja, ja, ja.-

Arthur levantó una ceja escéptico, acomodando los cubiertos, los tazones y los platillos.

- ¿Matt? ¿Quién es Matt?-

- Matthew es mi gemelo.- El chico rió.- Es un poco tímido, seguro le sorprendió ver a un desconocido en su cocina.-

El gesto de Arthur se suavizó.

- No me dijiste que tienes un gemelo.-

- Pensé que lo habías visto, dude. Ayer te saludó incluso.-

- Eh…-

Alfred se sentó a la mesa, de muy buen humor.

- Mira, no es muy difícil. Tenemos el mismo largo de cabello, pero lo peinamos de manera distinta. Si la partidura está en medio.- Se separó el cabello como señaló.- Es Matt. Si el peinado tiene onda y sientes que estás frente a una estrella de cine.- Se arregló el cabello, dejando que un remolino le levantase un mechón.- Soy yo.

El rostro inglés estaba a medio camino entre fruncir el ceño y sonreír. Con los ojos levemente entrecerrados, negó con la cabeza. Alfred lo vio despreocupadamente, haciéndose con lo que desayunaría.

- Puedo ayudarte a buscar si quieres.- Le insistió entre mordisco y mordisco, viendo como el inglés continuaba rebuscando algo en los estantes y cajones inferiores. El mayor se detuvo un momento, pensando un poco para comprender lo dicho, y asintió con la cabeza antes de continuar con su trajín.

- Podrías empezar ahora.- Sugirió con intención.

- ¿Qué buscas?-

- Tazas.-

Alfred agitó un tazón que estaba sobre la mesa.

- Aquí hay una.-

- Eso es un tazón. Necesito una taza.- Remarcó cada palabra en su acento inglés, lentamente.

El dueño de casa se encogió de hombros y comenzó a balancearse en la silla.

+'+'+'+'+

Arthur iba adelante, caminando sobre el piso sembrado de hojas amarillentas, con Alfred siguiéndolo con las manos en los bolsillos. Miraba en todas direcciones, un tanto desesperado.

- Dude, hace mucho que no venía a pasear por aquí.- Comentó el estadounidense mirando hacia la parte baja de las altas copas.

- ¿Por qué? Es muy bonito.- "¿No sale nunca? Y se la pasa frente al televisor. Con todo lo que come no entiendo cómo no rueda".

- Es aburrido.- Soltó, saltando sobre un montículo de tierra.- El único momento interesante es de noche, porque parece una película de terror. Aunque cuando era niño me gustaba explorar.-

- ¿Quieres venir de noche?- Preguntó distraído el inglés, apoyándose en un tronco. Miró hacia la carretera, calculando la distancia e intentando recordar esa noche en particular. Quizá de noche pudiese ubicar de mejor manera el punto exacto... no, mala idea, muy mala idea. Buscó en el tronco del árbol.

- ¿De-de noche? ¡No!-

- ¿Te da miedo?- Saltó, bajando de la tierra que las raíces levantaban y dirigiéndose a otro árbol, al cual también le revisó el tronco.

- Por supuesto que no, dude.- Exclamó.- No me gusta, me trae malas memorias, y Dios me ayude si las recuerdo porque te juro que nadie se salva. -

- ¿Como cuáles?- Ciertamente Arthur no prestaba mucha atención, pero al menos así mantenía entretenido a Alfred.

- Malos recuerdos. Diría que incluyen mutaciones genéticas en hombres lobo para cambiar su modo de actuar.-

- Y esa mutación será producto de una abducción extraterrestre, supongo.- El inglés rodó levemente la cabeza y los ojos.

- Yo diría que radiación. Ya sabes, de alguna central nuclear en Siberia o qué sé yo.-

Arthur se volteó, lo miró un momento y bajó del montículo, alejándose hacia el siguiente tronco. A menor distancia creyó ver lo que buscaba.

- Siberia queda demasiado lejos, idiota.- Comentó jocoso. Luego se calló: no debió decirle idiota. Quizá Alfred se sintiera ofendido y ya no estuviera dispuesto a ayudarlo.- Olvídalo. Continúa, ¿qué pasa con los hombres lobo mutados?-

Alfred se mordió el labio: ya había dicho demasiado, pero como su naturaleza era habladora, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de seguir hablando. Intentó pensar en una respuesta inofensiva o en un tema interesante. Para su suerte, Arthur lo interrumpió.

- ¡Bingo!- Soltó, estudiando el impacto de una bala en el tronco. Un proyectil había rebotado y el otro estaba incrustado en la madera. Pensó en perdigones.

- ¿Encontraste algo interesante?- Preguntó Alfred, nervioso. Si Matthew se enteraba tendrían que decidirse pronto.

- Sí, espera un poco.- Arthur se arrodilló sobre el manto de hojas y comenzó a gatear.

- ¿Qué haces, dude?- Alfred levantó una ceja.

- Buscó una prueba, para que veas que no estoy loco.-

Alfred quedó estático en su lugar. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Lo escuchaba retumbar en sus oídos.

- ¿Una prueba?-

Imposible. Arthur imaginaba cosas, eso era lo que sucedía. Nada de gente siendo el blanco de armas de fuego en su jardín. Debía mentalizarse, Arthur no podía tener la razón.

El inglés revolvió las hojas, esperanzado y temeroso. Francis no era una invención, de eso estaba seguro. No podría olvidar tan fácilmente a su novio, y mucho menos inventarse que tenía uno.

- Artie, seriamente, creo que tienes problemas mentales o algo así. ¿No te habrás golpeado la cabeza muy fuerte al caer?-

- Imposible, Alfred, hablé con mis amigos, dicen que Francis no está con ellos. Por ende, Francis existe.-

- Aunque existiera, no está aquí.-

El inglés no le hizo caso, simplemente respiró más profundo. Miró hacia la carretera: ya no se veía. Se movió unos metros hacia el lado y volvió a rebuscar entre las hojas.

- Hace frío y quiero un café, ¿entremos? Parece que lloverá. - Sugirió Alfred, apretándose un antebrazo con la mano contraria.- Podemos jugar videojuegos, tengo varios, incluso unos recién estrena…-

- ¡Ajá! ¡Lo sabía!-

El corazón de Alfred se detuvo. Soltó su brazo.

- ¿Qué encontraste?- Preguntó intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

- Su encendedor.- Sonrió el rubio, levantándose y mostrándoselo.- Debió caerse con tanto movimiento. Yo tenía razón, Alfred, alguien le disparó a Francis.-

- Alguien le disparó a Francis.- Repitió Alfred, con la garganta seca.- ¿Quién habrá sido? No conozco a muchos vecinos por aquí.-

- ¿Nadie viene de paseo?-

- Sólo cazadores. Buscan conejos, a veces con suerte consiguen una pieza mayor. Pero no les tenemos permitido entrar.-

- Como si fuera demasiado difícil.- Arthur miró alrededor, buscando más pruebas.- Posiblemente entró de noche y nos disparó sin querer.-

- Y luego se llevó a tu amigo a un hospital, tiene sentido para mí. Tomó a sus perritos y se dio la vuelta.-

Arthur sopesó los sucesos. Algo no encajaba. Guardó el encendedor en su bolsillo y se pasó la mano por la nuca.

- Eran más de uno, dos como mínimo.- Soltó, encontrando la pieza que le faltaba.- Alguien me golpeó en la cabeza, debían ser más de uno.-

Alfred movió la cabeza en un tic que disimuló volteando.

- ¿Nos podemos ir ya, Artie? De verdad me muero de hambre, podría comerme a una ballena como entrada.-

Arthur no se opuso, seguro de la idea que Alfred y él tenían: un cazador ilegal disparó a Francis por error y lo llevó a que lo atendieran. La pregunta era, ¿por qué lo dejaron tirado a él?

Lo pensó un momento, sin llegar a una solución que lo satisficiera. Si eran dos personas, una podía cuidarlo a él. O ni eso, porque en primer lugar, si todo fue un accidente, no deberían haberle hecho perder la conciencia. ¿Quizá sintieron miedo y por eso lo golpearon? O vieron que Alfred se acercaba y lo dejaron tirado para escapar.

Pero algo continuaba sin encajar, podía sentirlo. Algo no estaba bien, sólo que no sabía que era.

+'+'+'+'+

Alfred se retiró al living, donde se arrojó sobre el sofá en todo su largo. Arthur, detrás suyo, cargaba una bandeja con emparedados y unas tazas.

- Te vas a sacar un ojo uno de estos días.- Lo reprendió, dejando la bandeja sobre la mesita de centro.

- Nah, lo he hecho siempre.- Aseguró sonriendo y sacando un emparedado, que mordió- Además soy súper fuerte y a la gente súper fuerte como yo no les duele nada.-

- La gente súper fuerte como tú debería aprender a hablar sin comida en la boca.-

- Dude, suenas como mi madre; que en paz descanse; y luego dices que eres joven.-

Arthur se sentó en un sillón, mordisqueando uno de los panes. No tenía mucha hambre, la verdad. Francis lo tenía preocupado. Encima sus amigos se irían en cualquier momento. Acababa de hablar con Antonio. Le costó convencerlo de que Francis no podía contestar en aquel momento.

- ¿Pasa algo?- Le preguntó Alfred mirándolo de cabeza, con los lentes resbalando del puente de su nariz.

- Nada.- Respondió, sin querer abrirse y decirle que extrañaba a su novio y que su prolongada ausencia le preocupaba. El estadounidense se volteó, sentándose correctamente.

- Si tú lo dices.-

- Me voy a acostar.- Terminó por aceptar, levantándose y dejando el emparedado en la bandeja. Alfred prácticamente lo cogió al instante.

- ¿Tan temprano?- Se extrañó.- Si no quieres ver televisión puede que quieras… bueno, no sé si seas de ese tipo… como Matt, a él le gusta…-

- ¿Sí?-

- La biblioteca.- Especificó.- Si quieres leer algo para despejarte sácalo de allí.-

Arthur asintió y siguió las instrucciones que el estadounidense le diera. Bajó las escaleras y las rodeo. No dobló a la izquierda (la cocina), ni a la derecha (el comedor y la sala de estar), sino que abrió la puerta que se encontraba al fondo.

La biblioteca era enorme. Hasta el punto en que Arthur se preguntó por qué Alfred se la pasaba jugando videojuegos o leyendo historietas teniendo tamaña cantidad de libros.

A Arthur le encantaba leer. Por ello se paseo entre las estanterías, fijando la vista en títulos aleatorios, olvidando por unos minutos el tema "Francis". En el otro extremo del cuarto, había un escritorio y un par de sillones.

El chico que viera esa mañana estaba sentado, con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra. Leía tranquilamente hasta que lo sintió cerca y levantó la mirada. Pareció quedarse sin aire, mas Arthur le deseo unas buenas noches y le alcanzó la mano para saludarlo. El chico sonrió y le devolvió el gesto, estrechando sus manos.

- Arthur Kirkland.- Se presentó.- Mucho gusto.-

- Matthew Jones. El huésped de Alfred, ¿verdad?- Le respondió.- ¿Vienes a leer?- Preguntó luego, aunque fuese un tanto obvia la respuesta.

- Más o menos. Son tantos libros que no sabría cuál elegir.-

Entonces Matthew se levantó y le trajo de una estantería cercana un título. Arthur se lo agradeció y se sentó a su lado. Intercambiaron unas pocas palabras y se sumieron en la lectura.

Comenzó a chispear y pronto se sintió una llovizna. Se escucharon unos ladridos, y Matthew levantó la mirada.

- ¡Al, olvidaste soltar a los perros!- Llamó, pero su voz dudosamente llegó más allá de la puerta cerrada. Exasperado, marcó la página en que iba y se levantó.

En ese momento en soledad, Arthur descubrió qué le parecía tan extraño de lo que Alfred dijera.

Arthur jamás mencionó a los perros.

+'+'+'+'+

Le extendió uno, y sonrió cuando lo vio mordisquearlo. Lo mantuvo a la altura de su rostro, hasta que lo tomó con sus propias manos y lo comió por sí mismo. El chico sentado contra la pared lucía unas cadenas que iban desde la pared de cemento hasta los grilletes en sus manos.

Sostuvo otro de los dedos con las puntas de los suyos. Miró al chico enfrente suyo, ignorando por completo al bulto mutilado que tenía detrás, amarrado y tirado contra otra pared. El bulto que miraba sus acciones incrédulo.

Mantuvo la carne frente a su nariz y la acercó a sus labios, curioso y tímido. Tocó la carne con la lengua y dio una pequeña mordida, pero no fue capaz de arrancarle un trozo y se lo entregó al chico en frente suyo.

Le acarició la pierna por sobre el sucio pantalón.

- ¿Ya quieres cambiarte de ropa?- Preguntó con cariño. Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Levantó la voz.

- Lo acompañaré a buscar, volvemos más tarde.-

- Está bien. Recuerda lo que hablamos.-

- Sí.-

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

_**¿Comentarios, deducciones, miedos?**_

**.**

**.**

**V**


	4. Día Tres

Continuamos con esta historia de misterio y personas sin rostro. Gracias por sus hipótesis, especialmente a clicker-135 y a xx-WhiteQueen-xx.

Escribo sin fin de lucro.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers y todos sus personajes **_-los perdidos de un modo u otro-_ **pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**Bestia Encerrada**

**Día Tres**

.

.

.

- Maldita sea.- Masculló Arthur, arrojando el celular sobre la colcha.

Sin batería.

Afuera lloviznaba y el cielo parecía una gran niebla gris. Al ir a la sala de juegos encontró a Alfred, en pijama, haciendo malabares con unos libros ante un muy nervioso Matthew que intentaba quitárselos.

- Buenos días.- Saludo, curioso ante la visión.

- ¡Buenos días!- Exclamó Alfred, empujando con la cadera a Matthew. Un libro cayó, y Alfred continuó con una sola mano, manteniendo a Matthew alejado con la otra.

- Déjate de payasear.- Lo regañó el inglés, acercándose y pidiéndole los libros con un gesto de sus manos. Alfred se los entregó y Arthur, con calma, se los entregó a Matthew. El menor lo saludó y le dio las gracias.

- ¿Tienes un cargador de celular, Alfred? Me quedé sin batería.-

- Tendría que ver el tipo de cable, dude.- Alfred se rascó el puente de la nariz. No llevaba puestos los lentes.

Arthur le mostró el celular mientras Matthew se agachaba a recoger el libro botado. El inglés, dándole la espalda, no vio como gesticulaba hacia su gemelo y lo señalaba. Alfred disimuló y respondió que no tenía un cargador para un modelo tan antiguo.

- ¿Cómo es posible que tengas todos estos aparatos…- Y al decir eso Arthur barrió la habitación con el brazo.-… y no tengas un simple cargador?-

- Tranquilo, dude, no tengo uno y te juro por mi colección de Marvel que te lo pasaría si lo tuviera. Puedo prestarte mi celular.-

- Déjalo, no me sé el número de memoria. Son tarjetas baratas desechables. ¿Ni siquiera tienes una batería de repuesto?-

- Nop, nada.- Alfred se encogió de hombros, mirando el artefacto y quitándole la carcasa por inercia. Arthur se cruzó de brazos mientras el estadounidense desmontaba el resto del aparato en sus manos, observando los botones de goma y la tableta con sus conexiones.

- Awesome.- Lo escuchó susurrar, sumido en los laberintos sobre el fondo verde. Matthew murmuró algo que no escucharon y salió de la habitación.

Arthur barajó los sucesos del día anterior y comentó que podrían llamar a Mathias una vez más. Alfred no pareció prestarle atención, demasiado inmerso en la plancha de goma y en su flexibilidad.

- ¿Crees que te mintió? Puede que tengas razón, dude, confío en el bueno de Densen, pero hay una chica en su casa, una noruega si no me equivoco, que me da miedo. Pero el chico en sí no es malo, o no parece malo, ¿te imaginas a un danés despreocupado como él haciéndose cargo de un paracaidista perdido? Nah.- Le respondió cuando Arthur repitió la pregunta.

- No fuimos paracaidistas, nos invitaron.-

- Es lo mismo.-

Arthur miró el suelo. Su idea había sido más idiota de lo que pensó.

- Aunque bueno, por aquí hay gente muy rara.- Murmuró Alfred más para sí que para Arthur.

El inglés tuvo un mal presentimiento, pero atribuyó el malestar a su estrés. Estos últimos días dormía hasta tarde y se acostaba temprano, demasiado cansado emocionalmente.

- ¿Saldrás hoy?- Le consultó Alfred, rearmando el celular.- Porque más tarde se largará a llover y sólo Dios sabe cuando arreciará. Si quieres puedo acompañarte hasta la parada de buses. Así te enteras si internaron a tu amigo.-

Arthur lo pensó un momento.

- ¿Y no puedo llamar directo al hospital?-

- Si quieres.- Alfred se rascó la rodilla, inclinándose.- Te traeré mi portátil. Puedes meterte en Internet a averiguar el número. Quizá hasta encuentres a tus amigos en facebook o twitter o la red social que usen ustedes los ingleses.-

- En este momento lo menos que les interesa es revisar las redes sociales.- "En este momento lo último que me interesa es revisar mis redes sociales, imbécil".

A pesar de ello, Arthur les dejó un mensaje tanto a Lovino como a Antonio, Gilbert, y, tras meditarlo un momento, uno a Francis. No le sirvió de mucho, porque ninguno de los cuatro respondió en lo que quedó de su estadía allí. Tomó el celular de Alfred.

Minuto después cortó la comunicación y miró nuevamente en la pantalla la guía telefónica. No existían más hospitales o clínicas cercanas, y en ninguno de los que contactó estaba el desgraciado de su novio. Alfred regresó, ya duchado y vestido, con una sonrisa, listo para aprovechar el día.

- ¿Alfred?- Lo llamó, sin despegar la mirada de la pantalla del portátil a pesar de girar levemente la cabeza.- ¿Todavía está en pie la oferta de llevarme de vuelta al pueblo?-

- ¿Quieres que te lleve? Viejo, eso será un problema, no pude arreglar el motor, tendré que llamar a un mecánico. Mi bebé está parada hasta nuevo aviso.-

El inglés se mordió un pulgar, pensativo. Luego se levantó. Seguiría buscando a Francis, aunque la idea de jamás encontrarlo ya lo cubría como una pared casi imposible de trepar.

- Arthur.- Lo detuvo Alfred, tomando el computador y sentándose con los pies sobre la silla. Buscó sus lentes en el bolsillo de su camisa y se los puso.- ¿Has pensado en avisar a la policía? Creo que deberías hacerlo, y siempre tengo razón.-

No supo contestar inmediatamente. Parecía la opción más sensata. Mas Arthur estaba aterrado con ella: no le tenía confianza a los uniformados. Seguramente le harían exámenes para determinar qué droga tenía en el cuerpo, y no podía permitir que volvieran a agarrarlo en lo mismo. Se armaría un problema enorme si daba por hecho que Francis estaba desaparecido. Es un extranjero en aquel país, y es quien debería saber dónde se encuentra el francés. Hay testigos de que se marcharon juntos y solos a un lugar sospechoso.

- No.- Dijo con firmeza.- No todavía.-

Alfred asintió.

+'+'+'+'+

Siguió el camino peatonal que llevaba hacia el monte, mirando en una y otra dirección. Las nubes le dañaban la vista, por lo que se mantenía cercano a los árboles para protegerse. Alfred le prestó una chaqueta cuya capucha lo protegía ahora de la garúa.

Al ponérsela notó que el extraño aroma que desprendía la prenda lo tranquilizaba. Tardó un poco en darse cuenta que aquél era el aroma del cuerpo de Alfred. Sonrió, recordando a Francis y el olor de ambos en las sábanas, sin embargo, pronto su sonrisa se borró, y no precisamente por no saber en aquel momento el paradero del francés, sino por no poder recordar con exactitud cuál era el aroma de éste. Mientras caminaba, le restó importancia, atribuyendo su confusión al aroma que ahora lo rodeaba.

Apresuró sus pasos al notar que el camino se ampliaba y dejaba ver un claro. Al llegar a éste, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

Era un cementerio pequeño y tranquilo. Podía sentirse el ambiente de descanso al paso, como si los gemelos soliesen caminar hasta allí. En medio de los árboles y los matorrales, parecía el lugar ideal para descansar tanto de una caminata como de la vida.

Por curiosidad, Arthur caminó entre las tumbas, descubriendo que la mayoría de ellas –una decena, más o menos- correspondían a tumbas de mascotas. Varias tenían una placa con el dibujo de un perro y sobre una pequeña caseta a la cabeza del pedazo de tierra delimitado por cercas bajísimas, había juguetes de canes y fotos de los mismos.

Le pareció sumamente especial que alguien le diese tal importancia a sus mascotas.

Dos de ellas, sin embargo, eran de piedra y tenían grabado nombres.

- Iván Braginsky.- Leyó en la primera. Estaba algo apartada del resto del cementerio, aunque se veía en buenas condiciones. Caminó hasta la segunda, que era más amplia.

- Robert Jones, Susan W. Jones.-

- Nuestros padres.- Le respondió una voz a sus espaldas. Arthur miró por sobre su hombro. Matthew caminó hasta su lado y miró la placa.- Fue un poco problemático enterrarlos aquí, por todo el tema sanitario, pero valió la pena.-

- ¿Y él?- Preguntó Arthur, mirando la tumba separada.

- Un muy buen amigo de la familia.- Contestó el americano, mirando el cielo por el borde de su paraguas.- Parece que empeorará, ¿no prefieres entrar?-

- Sí, te acompaño.- Matthew cubrió a ambos con el paraguas y deshicieron el camino hacia la casa. Conversaron un poco, rieron bastante.

- Es extraño tener a alguien con quien conversar.- Le comentó Matthew, cerca de la puerta.

- ¿No tienes amigos en el pueblo?-

- Los tenía, pero hace mucho que no los veo, y Alfred no puede mantenerse concentrado en un único tema por mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera la muchacha que viene a limpiar me habla demasiado.-

- Quizá si le tuvieras más paciencia a tu hermano no te aburrirías tanto.-

- Ya agotó mi paciencia.- La voz de Matthew cambió ligeramente.- Me gustaba hablar con Iván, pero ya ni eso tengo.-

- Lo siento.- Arthur se limpió las zapatillas antes de entrar.- No puedo decir que lo entiendo, pero supongo que es similar a lo que me sucede con Francis.-

- Tu amigo.-

- Mi pareja.- Corrigió Arthur, a modo de confidencia.

- Uh…- Matthew ingresó a la edificación, sin mirar directamente a Arthur.- Es una pena… no sé si Alfred te lo habrá dicho, pero a veces bajan animales salvajes cuando no encuentran comida. Aunque es un hecho muy excepcional y llegan a otros terrenos, no hasta acá.-

- Algo mencionó, pero descartamos la posibilidad inmediatamente.

+'+'+'+'+

- ¿Qué haremos?-

- Esperar a que llegue el mecánico.-

- Eres un mentiroso, Al. Eres perfectamente capaz de arreglar la camioneta por ti mismo.-

- No hemos decidido que hacer con él todavía, al menos encontré un modo de retenerlo. ¿Tú que has hecho, Matt? Sólo alimentar a esa bestia.-

- A veces pienso que me odias.-

- Matt… Mattie… no te odio, ven aquí.-

- No me toques, Alfred.-

- Ven, no te odio a ti, ¿estamos, bro? Hace mucho que no te abrazaba… pero es que todos los malditos días me recuerdas a esa bestia.-

- ¿Qué es todo esto, Alfred? ¿Qué haremos con Arthur? Te agrada, no quieres cumplir con tu parte del trato.-

- ¿Es necesario? A ti también te agrada, y te juro que no sabe nada, bro.-

- Tendremos que esperar a que llegue el mecánico…-

- Y después de eso acabar con la bestia.-

- ¡Alfred, dijiste que no lo harías si lo mantenía tranquilo! Aquí el problema es Arthur.-

- Matthew… yo sólo busco protegerte, ¿sabes?-

- Protégeme de ti.-

- Tú no quieres decir eso, bro. Ya veremos que hacer, ahora tengo hambre.-

- Tus cambios de tema son tan... está bien, ve a buscar a Arthur, yo prepararé la cena.-

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**_¿Opiniones, miedos, hipótesis, amenazas?_**

**_._**

**_._**

**V**


	5. Día Cuatro

¡Buenas! Aquí Tari reportándose un poco atrasada a publicar esta extraña aventura :3

¿Saben? En el fandom FrUK las que me han leído me conocen por ser cruel con los personajes. Sólo digo, no es para que se asusten ni nada ;3

Escribo sin fin de lucro.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers y todos sus personajes **_-todos los que necesitan alimentarse-_ **pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Advertencias: **Este fic contiene escenas fuertes, puede que hasta gráficas, y si eres de estómago blandengue te sugiero andarte con cuidado.

* * *

**Bestia Encerrada**

**Día Cuatro**

.

.

.

- Está cerrada con llave.- Le informó Matthew al ver que Arthur intentaba abrir la puerta.- Creo que allí guardaban las herramientas rotas.- Complementó, regresando la mirada a su libro.

Arthur, parado a unos tres metros de los sillones de la biblioteca, se separó de la puerta. Era común y corriente, pero llevaba toda la mañana buscando a Alfred y la biblioteca era el último lugar que le quedaba por revisar. Afuera llovía fuertemente, a ratos empeorando, a ratos mejorando.

- No encuentro a Alfred.-

- Debe estar afuera alimentando a los perros.- Matthew dejó a un lado su libro, parándose y yendo a buscar una mesita que estaba en un rincón.

- ¿Por qué siempre estás aquí, Matt? ¿Es porque te gusta leer?- Preguntó curioso el inglés, sentándose frente al muchacho.

- Bueno, éste es el último lugar al que Alfred vendría, y cuando lo hace es para hacer destrozos. Come sobre los libros, arruga las páginas… creo que vine a cuidarlos. Cuando nos quedamos solos venía aquí a evadir los hechos y me terminé acostumbrando.-

- ¿Antes no eras así?-

Matthew levantó una ceja y se rió.

- No, con Alfred e Iván nos la pasábamos afuera, hacíamos campamentos y excursionábamos, cosas así. A los tres nos gustaba mucho estar al aire libre.-

El muchacho colocó en la mesita un tablero de ajedrez.

- Eramos un tríos bastante… - Se detuvo y miró a Arthur preocupado.- Disculpa, no te pregunté si querías jugar… ¿quieres jugar?-

- Por supuesto, no te disculpes.- Arthur descruzó las piernas y se encorvó sobre la mesilla.

- ¿Blancas o negras?-

- Negras.-

Matthew arregló las piezas y Arthur no tardó en ayudarlo.

- ¿Quién fue Iván?- Preguntó Arthur, ya avanzado el juego. El silencio entre movimientos le permitía plantearse muchas cosas. ¿Cómo Alfred supo de los perros? ¿Sería común que los cazadores furtivos se hicieran acompañar por perros y era, por tanto, una deducción natural?

Era la segunda partida, la primera derrota se la había llevado él. El momento le pareció el propicio para saciar su curiosidad: Matthew mismo le había preguntado por su familia y cómo era la vida en Europa. El le contestó a todas sus preguntas, sonriendo ante su curiosidad. Incluso le llegó a preguntar sobre Francis. Arthur se sintió distante al responder sobre ese tema, repentinamente necesitando que alguien lo abrazara.

- Fue un estudiante de intercambio, de Rusia. Lo acogimos mientras duraba el curso.-

- ¿Era agradable?-

- Mmm.- Matthew asintió.- Se llevaba muy bien con Alfred, aunque se peleaban mucho con ciertos temas específicos. Ya sabes.- Matthew rió por lo bajo.- Hay que evitar los temas de política, religión y polémica en general con los invitados.-

El inglés movió una torre, devorando un peón del menor.

- ¿Y a ti te agradaba?-

- Bastante.- Matthew sonrió, algo apenado.- Más de lo que puedas imaginar.-

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió con estrépito, y unos estornudos se hicieron escuchar. Alfred se acercó a ellos.

- ¡Maldita sea! Nada más entro y ya me llama esa… esa… esa mujer del demonio a decirme que no podrá venir, no quiero limpiar esta enorme casa sólo, ¡eso es abuso!-

Matthew abrió sus ojos escandalizado.

- ¡Alfred, estás empapado… y me estás chorreando la alfombra!- El gemelo menor se levantó y fue hasta su hermano, empujándolo hacia la salida. Alfred se dejó empujar, casi tropezando con sus propios pies. Arthur se levantó y los siguió, mientras Matthew continuaba despotricando.

- ¡Y estás estornudando, hermano idiota, gracias a Dios mamá está muerta o le daría un ataque si te viera así, tonto! ¡Ahora quítate la ropa!-

El mismo Matthew estaba rojo debido al enojo y le quitaba la chaqueta chorreante a Alfred, tirándola al suelo y cogiendo con ambas manos el chaleco del mayor para pasarlo por su cabeza.

- Te resfriarás y tendré que cuidarte y aguantar tus lloriqueos porque te aburres y… ¿jamás piensas en mí? ¿En que no puedo estar cuidándote las veinticuatro horas del día?-

Matthew terminó por quitarle a su hermano la camisa y camiseta. Se quitó su propio chaleco y lo obligó a vestirlo mientras iba por una toalla para secarle el cabello "que pareces haberte parado bajo una cascada" dejando la orden expresa de que debía quitarse los pantalones.

Arthur sostuvo con la punta de sus dedos la camiseta, mientras Alfred se quitaba los jeans como podía. Casi por inercia, Arthur lo quedó mirando, antes de sacudir la cabeza para quitarse sus instintos devoradores. Culpemos al francés que lo tenía acostumbrado al ejercicio diario.

Alfred se agachó a recoger las demás prendas y fue a la cocina con ellas. Las dejó en el suelo y se sentó en una silla. Arthur soltó una risa con el sonido que provocaba el agua en los calcetines y en el calzado de Alfred.

- Ahora tendré a mamá gallina detrás de mí.- Rezongó el menor, quitándose a lo bruto una zapatilla. Arthur se sentó enfrente suyo, señalándole con una palmada que pusiera su pie entre sus piernas, sobre la silla. Le desabrochó los cordones de la segunda zapatilla.

- Sólo a ti se te ocurre salir con esta tormenta, ¿o me dirás que los "hombres súper fuertes como tú no le temen a un poco de agua"?- Lo regañó Arthur. Le quitó la zapatilla y la notó llena de barro, al igual que el calcetín.- ¿A dónde fuiste?-

- A dar de comer a los perros.- Contestó, apoyándose en el respaldo y doblando la rodilla para poder sacarse los calcetines.- Todo está hecho un lodazal.-

A Arthur le dio un golpe de calor en el rostro al ver a Alfred tan tranquilo en una posición tan sugerente y con tan poca ropa. No volvió a la realidad hasta que el menor comenzó a toser.

- Creo que de verdad tendré que acostarme, dude, odio quedarme acostado.-

- Yo te llevaré algo para el resfrío, un descongestionante u otra cosa.- Se escuchó a Matthew, quién desde atrás cubrió a Alfred con una toalla y le frotó el cabello.- Hermano problemático.-

- ¡Hey, yo debería decir eso de ti!-

- Sigue alegando, sigue alegando.-

Arthur los escuchaba en silencio.

- Moriré de aburrimiento.- Se quejó.

- Nadie muere de aburrimiento, Alfred.-

- ¡Sí puede pasar! Leí en un creepypasta que…-

- Yo puedo acompañarte si quieres.- Se ofreció el inglés, cortando la discusión de raíz al ver la cara que comenzaba a mostrar el menor de los gemelos.

Tanto Matthew como Alfred aceptaron gustosos.

+'+'+'+'+

- Espero que estés lo suficientemente inconciente, porque el que sabe manejar esta herramienta es mi hermano.-

El bulto mutilado frente a él no contestó. Permanecía inconciente tras ser asfixiado con cloroformo por su interlocutor.

- ¿Te entretuviste con él?- Preguntó después, mirando hacia el joven encadenado a la pared.- ¿Quieres que lo vuelva a dejar junto a ti?-

El encadenado abrió la boca, pero no se escuchó palabra alguna salir de ella. Negó con la cabeza.

Matthew conectó el enchufe a un tomacorriente y luego, el cable a la sierra que tenía en sus manos. Le quitó el seguro y la encendió.

A pesar del susto que le provocaron las vibraciones en sus manos, la mantuvo firme, evitando que se moviera. Pesaba y Matthew temía que se le fuese a caer.

Pasado el primer minuto, la apagó y se sobó las manos. Caminó hasta el bulto y descubrió los brazos.

- ¿Te gustan?- Preguntó con una sonrisa hacia el encadenado. Este no respondió, sólo lo miró fijamente. Matthew volvió a encender la sierra eléctrica y la maniobró, notando la complicación que tenía por delante. La volvió a dejar de lado. Sería imposible usarla sin ayuda.

+'+'+'+'+

- ¿Y?- Arthur se levantó de la silla.- Tenemos pendiente el tema de los perros.-

- ¿Qué perros?- Preguntó el estadounidense, mirándolo extrañado.-

- ¿Cómo supiste que esa noche hubieron perros? Yo no los mencioné.-

Alfred contuvo el aliento, con la boca entreabierta y la vista fija en el mayor.

"Mierda".

- Ah, los perros.- Logró decir por fin, zafándose del agarre de los latidos de su corazón.- Disculpa, no había comprendido tu pregunta. Los sentí ladrar horas antes, y los de la casa también les ladraron.-

Su interlocutor estaba cruzado de brazos, vestido con sus prendas al igual que los días anteriores y los siguientes. Le quedaban bien. Al final aceptó su palabra, y era obvio que lo haría, ¿cómo desconfiar de alguien que sugiere llamar a carabineros? Mucho menos tratándose de Alfred, quién mostraba ser un joven bueno.

Poco después que Arthur regresase a su habitación para dormir, negándose al tapsin que le ofreciera Alfred para su dolor de cabeza, Matthew ingresó en la de su hermano. Este suspiró cansado, e intercambió miradas con su gemelo.

Al final aceptó acompañarlo por un pequeño precio.

El bulto continuaba inconciente y Alfred le ordenó a su hermano que sujetara el brazo, levantándolo. Encendió la sierra.

Arthur bajó al primer piso en busca de un libro. Recordaba haberlo dejado sobre la mesa de la cocina cuando le desabrochó los cordones a Alfred.

Al llegar al primer piso creyó oír un grito.

- Pásame el paño, se despertó.- Dijo Alfred deteniéndose a la mitad del corte.- Matthew lo obedeció, mas el mutilado continuó gritando, a pesar de tener el paño aplastándole la boca y la nariz. Movió sus brazos, provocando que la sangre escurriese con más velocidad por su brazo.

- Agh, qué asco. Tú limpias, bro.-

Arthur se detuvo, un momento. ¿Tanto extrañaba a Francis que creía escuchar su voz? Rodeo la escalera, oyendo cada vez más cercanos los gritos. Abrió la puerta de la biblioteca y se hizo el silencio. Sintió un escalofrío bajarle por la columna. Los vellos del cuello se le erizaron.

- ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?- Llamó. La luz estaba encendida, pero Matthew no estaba leyendo. Apagó el interruptor con un peso en el estómago y se dirigió a la cocina.

Ya empezaba a escuchar voces, la situación lo estaba superando. Debería llamar a la policía pronto y esperar que no lo culparan de un crimen pasional.

Matthew retiró la mano con el paño y miró al rostro lleno de lágrimas.

- ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?-

- Francis.- Alfred encendió la sierra.- Continuemos, quiero terminar pronto y cobrarte las patadas a la bestia, que Dios sabe que no me mancho las manos por nada.-

- Que sean suaves.- Pidió Matthew sosteniendo nuevamente el brazo en alto.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

_**¿Soy la única que teme por Arthur?**_

**.**

**.**

**V**


	6. Día Cinco

Buenas, lamento el retraso, se me agotó la batería xP

Escribo sin fin de lucro.

**Hetalia Axis Powes y todos su personajes **_-todos aquellos que corren peligro físico o mental-_ **pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Advertencias: **Este fic contiene escenas fuertes, léanlo con cuidado si son gente sensible. Sus hipótesis mano necesarias para saber en qué aspecto debo ahondar más, su aporte es muy importante.

* * *

**Bestia Encerrada**

**Día Cinco**

.

.

.

Arthur le llevó el desayuno a Alfred tras compartir mesa con el menor de los gemelos. Afuera continuaba lloviendo a raudales, y según le informara Matthew durante el desayuno, Alfred tenía prohibido levantarse.

Por ello se sentó junto al estadounidense, viéndolo prácticamente tragar los platos y la bandeja.

Vieron una película en el computador portátil, jugaron cartas y hasta Alfred aceptó sin oponer resistencia alguna a hablarle a Arthur sobre las fotografías de las paredes.

- Esa de allí es cuando nos llevaron al mágico mundo de Disney, fue genial, créeme, Matthew estuvo perdido por una hora y nadie lo notó por lo que no se lo menciones o le regresará el trauma. La otra es de cuando cumplimos quince años, la torta fue enorme. A mamá le quedaban deliciosas las de chocolate, Dios, eran buenísimas. Esa otra…-

Arthur lo observaba acostado de frente, con una mano sosteniéndole el mentón. Sonreía ante la verborrea del menor, fascinándose ante su elocuencia para decir disparates. A ratos hacía un comentario, siguiendo la lógica de Alfred.

- Pero si realmente se tratara de un monstruo oculto en el río te habría tragado entero, no se habría conformado sólo con tocarte.-

- Yo creo que sí, dude, posiblemente se dio cuenta que no tenía oportunidades contra mí. O quizá era un monstruo bueno y supo que yo sería alguien necesario en el mundo. El hecho es que vi la sombra y era enorme, dude, e-n-o-r-m-e, así de grande.- Dijo, separado sus manos casi dos metros- Y se acercó a Mattie, así que tomé una piedra del fondo del río y se la lancé, it was awesome, le di en todo el ojo.-

- ¿En todo el ojo?- Arthur alzó una ceja, ocultando una sonrisa socarrona con sus dedos.- ¿Y por qué tan seguro de haberle dado en el ojo, si se puede saber?-

- Es obvio que le di en el ojo, doc, porque se fue, desapareció, se esfumó. Si le hubiese dado en otra parte se habría enfurecido más, como en las películas. O a lo mejor no era un pez gigante centenario sino una tortuga y le golpee el caparazón.- Alfred parecía meditarlo.

- Esa es la historia más descabellada que he oído en mi vida.- Le sonrió el inglés.

- Lo sé, pero es divertida.- Rió.

Alfred se ahogó tosiendo, Arthur le tomó la temperatura con la mano.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?- Preguntó el dueño de casa, dejando el papel higiénico de lado tras sonarse.- Respecto a tu amigo.-

El inglés se recostó completamente en la cama y se acercó al otro joven.

- No lo sé… lo extraño. Supongo que denunciaré su extravío a la policía.- "Como debí hacer el primer día".

- Vamos, no estés triste, seguro está bien.- Alfred le acarició el cabello, atrayéndolo. Arthur se dejó hacer, apoyándose en ese cuerpo cálido.

- ¿Sabes? Quizá pienses que soy un distraído y que no entiendo por lo que estás pasando, pero sí lo hago, dude. Hace casi un año a mis padres los asesinaron, y nos costó hallar sus cuerpos. Estaban en el lugar menos esperado.-

Arthur levantó la mirada hacia el estadounidense. Se veía serio, dolido, deseoso de ser escuchado y de compartir su peso, mostrarle a Arthur que habían cosas peores.

- ¿Es eso cierto?-

- Lamentablemente sí. Los asesinó un maldito desgraciado. A veces quiero pensar que tiene su merecido, pero la mayor parte del tiempo quiero matarlo con mis propias manos. Que Dios me ayude si me encuentro con él y no hay nadie para impedírmelo porque le volaré el hocico a patadas.-

- No sé como eso podría ayudarme a sentirme (o sentirte) mejor, Alfred.-

El menor se encogió de hombros, ladeando la sonrisa.

- Dos desgracias en un mismo lugar son demasiado, ¿no crees? Por eso, no estés triste, Francis está bien y lo encontrarás.-

Permanecieron así un rato, escuchando únicamente sus respiraciones, hasta que ambos se durmieron. Arthur despertó treinta minutos después, y miró con modorra al menor.

- Tú y tus consejos extraños.- Murmuró, despejando la frente del flequillo y besando la piel expuesta.- Pero gracias de todos modos.-

+'+'+'+'+

Miró los diferentes títulos, estudiándolos con ojos críticos y desdeñando todos aquellos que se encontraban en las primeras estanterías. Muchos eran de ciencia ficción y estaban desorganizados, Arthur podía jurar por lo que llevaba de experiencia en aquella casa que ésa era la sección a la que Alfred debía recurrir. Tomó un libro de Asimov para leer una página al azar y decidió cerrarlo de inmediato. En aquel momento necesitaba algo conocido, algo que le recordara épocas mejores. Pasó por alto los títulos extranjeros, "nada de Kafka, por favor, hoy no", y buscó con ahínco los autores británicos.

Estaban al final, en lo últimos anaqueles. Arthur quitó un volumen y lo devolvió a su lugar. Sacó otro más delgado y, entusiasmado con los títulos que lo rodeaban, quitó otros dos. Cargando con ellos en una mano, no fue capaz de detener más de unos segundos la caída del resto. Casi gritó debido a la exasperación, pero se contuvo y se agachó a recogerlos.

Al levantarse nuevamente para ordenar los libros, vio unos escondidos al fondo del mueble. Con cuidado dejó los que tenía en la mano en la estantería y retiró los que antes estuvieran ocultos.

No eran libros, eran álbumes de fotografías.

Los abrió: la familia Jones. Parecían fotografías comunes y corrientes, similares a las que Alfred conservaba en su habitación. ¿Para qué tenerlas ocultas?

Volteó las páginas, hasta encontrar una fotografía de los gemelos, un par de años más jóvenes, cada uno con un brazo rodeando los hombros de un chico de su edad, más alto que ambos. Ellos usaban guantes, el extraño llevaba puesta una bufanda rosada.

A esa fotografía, le seguían varias más del trío. En una el chico le hacía una llave a Alfred y Matthew lucía indeciso entre detenerlos o reírse.

Parecían llevarse muy bien.

Los demás álbumes contenían fotografías similares, pero a Arthur no se le pasó el detalle que, en todos, estaba presente el muchacho de la bufanda. Era fácil reconocerlo: cabello rubio platinado, ojos de un violeta intenso. Además era muy alto, incluso más que los gemelos.

Oyó los pasos de Matthew acercándose y volteó a verlo, con el álbum abierto en su mano.

- Los encontraste.- Mencionó Matthew, curioso. Se agachó a recoger uno de los libros que estaban en el suelo.- Y provocaste un pequeño desastre de paso.-

- ¿El es Iván?- Preguntó Arthur, señalándolo. Luego juntó las cubiertas de golpe.- Perdón, no debí verlas sin permiso.-

Matthew asintió, sonriéndole.

- Sí, es él. Estamos en mi habitación.-

El inglés le entregó el empastado y Matthew lo abrió, pasando las fotos hasta llegar a la que Arthur observara antes de su llegada.

- Estamos en mi habitación.- Repitió.- Y en esta otra estamos en la entrada.-

Pasó las páginas, mirándolas con algo de pena.

- ¿Y en ésta?-

Matthew sonrió ampliamente.

- Ese día nos castigaron. Y mientras permaneciamos en mi habitación, se me declaró.-

Arthur levantó la vista, viendo las silentes lágrimas solitarias de Matthew.

- Realmente es terrible perder a quien amas.- Le dijo, evitado sollozar.- Comprendo por lo que estás pasando, Arthur, pero créeme que es mejor si nunca encuentras a Francis.-

El rubio no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar, pero tomó el álbum y lo cerró antes de guardarlo en su lugar.

- No le digas a Alfred que están acá, por favor. El…, Alfred no es malo.- Matthew se mordió el labio para evitar que temblara.- Sólo intenta proteger a quienes quiere, aunque sea protegiéndolos de sí mismos. Cuando supe que Iván… cuando mi hermano me lo comunicó… quise matarme. No podía vivir sin Iván, simplemente no podía. Si él llega a saber que están aquí y que yo las conservo…-

- Tranquilo.- Arthur le puso una mano en el hombro, sin saber exactamente cómo confortarlo. ¿Abrazarlo? Apenas se conocían desde hace unos días.

- No puedo dejar la biblioteca por eso… debo vigilar. Si Alfred entra aquí, solo…- Matthew se tapó el rostro y apretó sus ojos con sus dedos, respirando profundo.- Es poco, pero es lo que tengo, lo que conseguí. Debo cuidarlo cueste lo que cueste.-

Ambos esperaron a que el menor se calmara. Matthew, con los ojos rojos y la respiración cortada, se agachó y recogió los demás libros, ocultando nuevamente las fotografías.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Este capítulo se me hace corto, ¿alguién más siente pena por Matthew?**_

_**Por cada comentario que dejan, Matthew conserva una fotografía más.**_

_**Por cada hipótesis, Arthur le hace un cariño a Alfred.**_

**.**

**.**

**V**


	7. Día Seis

Disculpen el retraso, entre el colegio y la siesta y nuevamente el colegio y plantas contra zombies se me olvidó actualizar.

Escribo sin fin de lucro.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers y todos sus personajes **_- cada uno de los que se enojan. Cada uno de los que sufren-_ **pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**Bestia Encerrada**

**Día Seis**

.

.

.

- ¡Genial! Mañana vendrá el mecánico, el cielo está despejando...!-

- Arthur se irá.-

- ¡Arthur se irá! ¡¿Qué?!-

El mencionado estaba asomado a la ventana, mirando los nubarrones que empezaban a disiparse. Todavía llovía, pero se veía que para el día siguiente volvería el buen clima. Arthur rió por lo bajo y negó con la cabeza.

- Claro que me voy, debo ir a dar el aviso a la policía, ¿recuerdas?-

- Sí, lo recuerdo, pero…- Matthew le dirigió una mirada amenazante a su hermano, advirtiéndole que no debía continuar hablando.-… pensé qué te tendrías que quedar un poco más, ya sabes, por las investigaciones y todo ese cuento.-

Su gemelo abrió los ojos inspirando profundo, contemplando la estupidez de su hermano en todo su esplendor. A él también le agradaba Arthur, no lo negaría, pero complicarse la vida aun más lo estaba estresando.

Arthur pensó las palabras del estadounidense, sopesándolas. La idea de estar un tiempo más con Alfred no le parecía mala, pero estaba la urgencia de los acontecimientos. Miró su mano, extendiendo uno a uno sus dedos hasta contar cinco días. Le sumó la lluvia, el recuerdo lejano de un disparo, de unos ladridos de perro. Recordó el tema de Alfred adivinando la existencia de estos últimos.

Supo que, si realmente Francis estaba en alguna parte allá afuera, ya no lo volvería a encontrar. Se sintió culpable, por no saber actuar. Por no haber dado aviso de manera inmediata, por haber dejado pasar esos cinco días. Por tener que esperar seis.

- Ya no sé si valga la pena.-

Ambos gemelos lo observaron sorprendidos. Matthew abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no pudo.

- ¿Es eso lo que piensas?- Alfred le puso una mano en cada hombro. El inglés apenas volteó el rostro.

- Lo que haga ahora ya no servirá de nada, no sé en qué estaba pensando, lo he arruinado todo.- Dijo, sin mirar a sus oyentes.- He sido el ejemplo claro de responsabilidad, de amor, de preocupación, dejando que una idea estúpida me detuviera de recurrir a ayuda.- Alfred lo obligo a voltearse, abrazándolo. El mayor se puso tieso, sin esperar aquello.

- Yo diría más bien que has tenido mucha sangre fría, otro en tu lugar hubiera perdido la cabeza.- Lo consoló deslizando sus dedos por su cabello.- Hoy es el último día de espera; mañana vendrá el mecánico y podremos hacer los trámites, yo te acompañaré, estaré contigo.-

Mientras Alfred decía estas palabras, Matthew comenzó a tomar un color rojo. Sentía que la rabia lo consumía. Podía ver a dónde llevarían las acciones de su hermano mayor, y se percataba de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo en la cabeza de éste.

- ¡Esto no es justo!- Gritó, ya rojo hasta las orejas.- ¡Ahora tú no tendrás quién te lo niegue y todo gracias a él!-

Al separarse del abrazo, pudieron ver la puerta cerrarse con fuerza. Arthur empujó al menor para alejarse de él.

- ¿El? ¿Se refiere a mí?- Miró al más alto, con duda en su mirada.- Si hay algo que deba saber, dímelo ya.-

- Mi hermano tuvo novio una vez, pero a mis padres no les pareció bien. Le prohibieron seguir con su relación. Pensaban que era incorrecto.-

Arthur levantó una ceja. No tenía sentido que Matthew se enojara por algo así… tampoco entendía a qué venía el enojo, si Alfred no tenía novio. Y no, él no contaba, para nada.

- Y después, ante la perspectiva de perderlo definitivamente... intentó suicidarse. Por suerte lo detuve antes que jalara el gatillo, pero continúa extremadamente sensible y no debo darle razones para replantearse la idea. Es mi deber protegerlo.-

Eso explicaba mejor las cosas. Las fotos... ¿hablaban de Iván?

- Voy a buscarlo.-

Al cerrarse la puerta, Arthur quedó rodeado.

Rodeado por los sentimientos de culpa (por Francis), confusión (por Alfred), extrañeza (por Matthew), y vacío (por sí mismo).

Vacío, dormir, olvidar. ¿Realmente alguna vez existió Francis? ¿Realmente alguna vez llamó a sus amigos? Buscó en su bolsillo el encendedor. ¿Alguna vez ese encendedor perteneció a alguien?

Si la respuesta era afirmativa, su mente se nublaba de dolor y su cuerpo temblaba debido al terror.

Si la respuesta era negativa, si no era más que un mal sueño (¿Alfred? Alfred le removería el hombro y le diría "despierta"), una pesadilla, si Francis no era más que un invento (¿no le dijo Alfred que así fue? ¿No le dijo Alfred que llegó solo?) sentía una paz inocente, de niño.

Una paz resguardada tras una frágil muralla.

Salió de la habitación, tocando las paredes del pasillo llegó hasta la escalera y bajó. Necesitaba aire, aunque afuera la lluvia persistiera suavemente.

Rodeo la casa, bajo el alero. Su calzado se embarró. Un canil estaba en la parte de atrás, protegiendo a las mascotas de la casa.

Les echó una ojeada, como cuando pasó por allí el primer día de su estadía. Los canes le movieron la cola, acercándose al enrejado. Uno ladró. Los demás (tres) se congregaron alrededor.

Arthur se acercó unos pasos. Estiró sus manos a la malla de hierro y los animales lo olieron, moviendo sus colas y profiriendo gemidos bajos y agudos. Después se arrojaron contra el inglés, ladrando. Arthur retrocedió asustado, mientras los canes mordían contra la malla metálica.

Los miró aterrorizado y se dio la media vuelta para empezar a correr de vuelta a la puerta principal.

No le gustaba su actual mundo real. No le gustaba lo que le acechaba fuera de la casa de los Jones.

+'+'+'+'+

Matt estaba en la biblioteca, como siempre. No dijo nada, pero cuando Arthur salió de la habitación cerró la puerta con llave. Abrió la otra, la puerta cerrada y dejó que la luz tocara a la bestia encerrada. El cuerpo mutilado ya no se movía y adivinaba que debía estar moribundo si es que no muerto. Hace días que no le recibía un trago de agua. Malas noticias: la carne en descomposición no servía para alimentar a nadie, y Alfred estaba completamente en contra de guardarla en el congelador.

Se arrodilló frente al joven encadenado, tomando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos. Con su mano libre lo acercó por el cuello y juntó sus frentes.

- Háblame.- Le rogó.- Háblame y dime que esto fue lo mejor, que fue la mejor decisión.-

¿Por qué estaba tan inseguro ahora? Sus energías siempre terminaban en el mismo resultado: un plan para mejorar su vida fallaba, volviéndose en su contra.

Lo besó con suavidad, lamiéndole el labio. Adentró la punta de su lengua, esperando alguna reacción.

Nada.

- Por favor… Háblame, bésame, haz algo.-

Se miraron a los ojos. Matthew sufrió por lo que vio en ellos. Por lo que veía en ellos desde… desde hace tanto tiempo. Recordaba cuando empezó todo, cuando rogó a su hermano, cuando amenazó con suicidarse. Porque Alfred lo salvaría de todo peligro y haría lo que fuera para que Matthew no se auto inflingiera daño. Recuerda el miedo de ser descubierto, la culpa de haber dejado toda la responsabilidad en los hombros de alguien más, de alguien a quién señalarían como culpable.

Recuerda los primeros días: el tintinear de las cadenas, los movimientos, las palabras disuasivas, los tonos persuasivos. Cómo se negaba a comer, cómo en su desesperación al verlo debilitarse lo comprendió. Era especial, no podía alimentarlo con cualquier cosa, la prueba estaba en los brazos roídos, en los rostros sin pómulos, en los dedos sin yemas, en la mentira que Alfred le dijo y que Matthew creyó.

No había forma de convencer a Matthew de que el verdadero enfermo no era Iván, sino él mismo.

+'+'+'+'+

Arthur llegó hasta el segundo piso buscando al mayor de los Jones. Tocó puerta a puerta, asomándose para asegurarse que no lo estaba evitando. La habitación de Matthew era bastante ordenada, similar a las que él ya conocía sólo que con ventanales con vista hacia el monte.

Al tocar en la última habitación, la voz de quien buscaba le permitió la entrada. Era la habitación matrimonial, con cada esquina limpia y cada papel ordenado. Alfred había buscado en los cajones hasta dar con unos cartuchos de balas que dejó allí mismo. Ahora, cuando Arthur ingresaba en el cuarto, estaba arrodillado sobre la cama.

- ¿La pieza de ellos?- Preguntó, observando con disimulo. Alfred asintió, sentándose y palmeó a su lado, invitándolo a acompañarle.

Arthur obedeció. Escuchó por un buen rato a Alfred y su disertación sobre Susan y Robert, sobre lo cálidos que eran, sobre lo justos que se comportaban, sobre el cariño que les tenían.

- ¿Hoy te vino la nostalgia?- Preguntó con una sonrisa, intentando aportar.- ¿Es por lo que dijo Matt?-

- No es por Matt, dude. Mañana se cumple un año desde que murieron.-

- ¿Quieres hacer algo especial para recordarlos?-

- Sí, pero no puedo. Además, mañana reparan a mi bebé, ¿recuerdas?-

- Olvídate de mí un momento, ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer?-

Alfred miró el techo, entrelazando sus dedos y jugando con sus pulgares.

- Quiero sacarle la mierda al hijo de puta que me dejó huérfano.-

- Si está encerrado, ya está pagando por su crimen.-

- Está encerrado, sí, Dios es testigo de que no miento. Esa bestia está encerrada, pero no es suficiente. Maldito animal.-

Los verdes ojos de Arthur estaban preocupados, su cuerpo, alicaído.

- El muy maldito los desfiguró con sus propios dientes. Escondió sus cuerpos y espero con toda mi alma que lo penen cada noche.-

El inglés ladeo la cabeza, ¿desfigurar? Nadie podía ser tan enfermo como para llegar al extremo que decía Alfred, no al menos con ese método. Para lograr eso bastaba recurrir a los peces o a los cerdos, incluso a otros animales. Estaban en medio de la nada, podía haber sido un zorro, o…

- Ratas.- Arthur habló sin pensar en lo frío de sus palabras.- ¿Nunca has pensado que es más lógico que hayan sido ratas?-

- ¡Largo!- Alfred se levantó tal como un resorte, indicando la puerta iracundo.- ¡Sal de esta habitación y vete con el maldito de mi hermano!-

El rubio también se levantó, asustado por el grito, pero en lugar de amedrentarse lo miró con enfado.

- Piensa lo que quieras, Alfred, me voy, aunque sea caminando.-

El estadounidense permaneció de brazos cruzados mientras el inglés se marchaba. Contuvo el aliento, aún enrabiado, porque ello le recordaba la mentira en que estaba basada gran parte de su convicción.

Mas al notar que Arthur realmente se estaba yendo, corrió hasta darle alcance.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

_**Creo que muchas cosas ya se han comprendido, aunque quedan aún unos cuantos misterios. **_

_**¿Un comentario para sanar a estos chicos?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**V**


	8. Día Siete

Buenas a todos. Aquí más de lo que le sucede a Arthur.

Escribo sin fin de lucro.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Power y todos sus personajes**_-los que entran y/o salen de casa de los Jones-_**pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Nota: **Este fic contiene escenas fuertes. Advertencias tarísticas. Se les apretará la guata, mucho cuidado. Fue escrito porque lo debía desde hace mucho a alguien, por lo que quizá esté la carne añeja (badúm tss).

* * *

**Bestia encerrada**

**Día Siete**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Listo, no era más que una pieza fuera de lugar.- Dice el mecánico, con una sonrisa apenas visible. Arthur está apoyado en la pared, mirando a Alfred pagarle al hombre. Da un poco de miedo, con sus lentes, el semblante serio y su gran estatura, pero fue veloz y eficiente para reparar el motor de la camioneta.

El hombre y Alfred intercambian unas palabras y lo miran.

- Arthur, el señor Oxenstierna se ofrece a llevarte ahora, ¿quieres ir con él?-

- ¿Ahora mismo?-

- Sí, dice que no tiene problemas. Será más rápido que si te llevo yo, pero no podré acompañarte. Nos juntaríamos más tarde… puedo pasarte mi celular y yo llevo el de Matt, ¿te parece?-

El inglés mira al suelo. Piensa. Sopesa los pros y los contras. Porque si va sin Alfred, no sabría ubicarse, pero si lo espera, perderá horas.

Pero a esas alturas, ¿qué importa perder más tiempo?-

Agradece a Oxenstierna por su ofrecimiento y lo rechaza con educación. Alfred suspira, abatido. Así se iba su última posibilidad de ayudar a Arthur a escapar.

+'+'+'+'+

- No puede irse.-

Alfred, sentado en la cama de su hermano, enderezó la espalda.

- Lo llevaré, Dios sabe que lo haré, Matt. Ya me tiene cansado esto. Lo hicimos mal, bro, lo hicimos muy mal, debimos entregarlo desde un principio.-

- ¡No! Yo no lo habría entregado.-

Matthew se volteó, mirando las flores sueltas que tenía sobre su escritorio. La corona estaba casi terminada, sólo debía amarrarle los lazos.

- Yo nunca habría entregado a Iván.-

- ¡No digas su nombre!- Alfred lo amenazó con un dedo.- Y sí lo hiciste, hermano, lo hiciste. Le echaste toda la culpa a esa bestia, y he sido bastante gentil al no haberte entregado a ti junto con él.-

El menor detuvo el movimiento de sus manos, volteando la cabeza.

- Estás equivocado. Yo no…-

- Tú lo ayudaste, Matt. Debí entregarlos a ambos, pero no lo hice y te dejé esconderlo porque amenazaste con suicidarte si algo le pasaba. Jugué tu juego, bro. Y ahora, lo único que te pido es que dejes ir a Arthur.-

- No me habrías entregado, ¡soy tu hermano!-

- Tienes razón, maldita sea que tienes razón, Matthew. Sólo dame... sólo deja ir a Arthur.-

- Dará aviso en la policía, vendrán a investigar. No, no puede pasar eso.-

Alfred ignoró la voz cada vez más desgarradora de su hermano. Ignoró el miedo en su rostro, que como una confesión le decía "tienes razón, yo le ayudé a matarlos". Lo veía todo claro, porque ahora sabe que habría hecho lo mismo. Daría todo por la persona que ama. Tal como hizo Matt.

- Alfred, debes pensarlo, es el único modo. No hay otra salida.-

- Sí la hay. Lo estás obligando a vivir.-

- No, no la hay.- Matthew lo miró horrorizado antes de voltear y tomar los lazos, respirando agitadamente.- No la hay, ¿me escuchaste? El quiere vivir, yo lo sé. Piénsalo bien, Al, Arthur es sólo uno, nosotros somos tres.-

- La bestia no cuenta como uno.-

Matthew contuvo su rabia. Alfred se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta.

+'+'+'+'+

Cambió sus ropas por las que llevaba la noche de la fiesta y dobló la que Alfred le prestara. Dejó la habitación.

Enfrente, la puerta se abrió al salir Alfred del cuarto de su hermano. Matthew arreglaba una corona de flores sobre su escritorio.

- Arthur.- Lo llamó el menor de los gemelos, sin que su hermano se fuese todavía.- ¿Me acompañas a dejar las flores? Al todavía tiene cosas que hacer.-

- Por supuesto.- Respondió el inglés, asomándose. Alfred a su lado se cruzó de brazos. Matthew tomó la corona con cuidado.

- Aprovecha de pensar, Alfred.- Le dijo cuando se alejaron por el pasillo. El mencionado mantuvo la vista fija en su gemelo. No necesitaba pensar. Necesitaba su escopeta.

Porque sí existía otra salida.

+'+'+'+'+

El camino de ida fue en silencio. Arthur meditaba lo que diría en la comisaría, intentando recordar cada dato útil. Los ladridos, el lugar, el disparo, el golpe en la nuca. Esperaba que los Jones le ayudaran si lo acusaban de ingresar en propiedad privada.

Debía tener cuidado; si pedían sus papeles podrían encontrar la cantidad de arrestos que tenía por posesión de drogas o violencia. Más que nada peleas callejeras, pero el sistema siempre ha sido un extremista

Al menos no estaba Antonio para decir que los vio irse juntos, ¿verdad?

Matthew puso la corona de flores en la tumba y permanecieron en silencio un par de minutos, cada uno pensando en lo suyo.

- ¿Y qué harás ahora?- Cuestionó Matthew, pareciendo desinteresado. Miró hacia el camino, agudizando el oído para captar si alguien venía.

Estaban solos.

Al menos contaba con ser un poco más alto, tampoco Arthur parecía muy fuerte.

El inglés le contestó, sin percibir la amenaza.

La puerta la dejó con llave y Alfred no tenía copias de ésta. Si su hermano no entraba en razón, tendría que aceptar los hechos una vez consumados.

- … Espero que no les vaya a dar problemas.-

- No importa.- Matthew sonrió, cerrando sus manos en puños. Era sólo tomarlo desprevenido, agarrar su cuello y apretar.- No nos causarás ningún problema.-

Se escuchó un disparo.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó Arthur, sorprendido. No sabía que los Jones tuviesen armas. Ambos voltearon instantáneamente tras el ruido, mirando en dirección a la casa. Matthew palideció, olvidándose del asesinato que pensaba cometer.

No debió dejar a Iván solo, no debió dejar su puesto de guardia en la biblioteca.

Se escuchó un segundo disparo y el menor comenzó a correr, seguido por el inglés.

+'+'+'+'+

Se detuvieron al abrir la puerta, con la respiración agitada por la carrera. Arthur no supo por qué el rostro de Matthew estaba contraído en tanto miedo hasta que vio a Francis arrastrándose fuera de la habitación cerrada. Por primera vez en esa semana Arthur veía la puerta abierta, pero no le prestó atención, sino que corrió hacia su pareja cuando éste quedó quieto sobre la alfombra.

Sus ojos todavía no creían lo que veían, y mucho menos habían reparado en la falta de dedos y de carne en los brazos cuando Matthew pasó hecho una bala por su lado. El menor se asomó a la puerta cuyo cerrojo fue destruido a escopetazos.

- ¡Alfred, déjalo!- Gritó Matthew antes de entrar y abalanzarse sobre su hermano, quién sin mucho esfuerzo lo empujo, haciéndolo caer.

El inglés dejó a su muerto, con la sangre helada y su corazón golpeando fuertemente su pecho. Y entró.

Alfred golpeaba con la culata de una escopeta a una persona. La luz estaba encendida y podía verse la mancha roja que era su rostro molido a golpes, su nariz rota y los labios hinchados.

Estaba encadenado a la pared y sólo se movía en respuesta a cada golpe. Alfred arrojó la escopeta a un lado y se volteó a ver al inglés antes de empezar a patear al cuerpo.

- Este imbécil.- Matthew intentó levantarse. Alfred pareció reír, pero por los jadeos Arthur no supo si fue o no así.- Mató a mis padres. Sedujo a mi hermano.- Cada oración acompañaba a una patada.- Lo puso en mi contra. Arruinó mi familia.-

Alfred mismo había sido corrompido por él. ¿No tuvo que convertirlo en una bestia para repugnarse de él e intentar que Matthew también lo hiciera? Engañó a su hermano inventándose una buena razón para despreciar a Iván, y su hermano se creyó la mentira, hasta el punto en que el mismo Alfred la dio por cierta. Pero ni así entregó a Iván.

- Pero ya no. Nada más que sea mío.-

Matthew se levantó, pero a su hermano no le costó tomarlo de lo hombros y estamparlo contra la pared. Le dio un puñetazo en el estómago y caminó hacia la salida mientras el menor caía al suelo.

Matthew gateó hasta el cuerpo inerte de Iván.

- No respira. ¡Alfred, no respira!- Gritó, comenzando a llorar. Arthur permanecía estático, sin saber como reaccionar cuando Alfred pasó por su lado.

Vio al tranquilo joven lector atraer la escopeta hacia sí. Lo vio sostenerla mientras continuaba llorando junto al cuerpo de quién amaba.

Salió también. Matthew introdujo el cañón en su boca, sollozando, cerró los ojos para no seguir viendo la sangre y el rostro deformado y jaló el gatillo.

Arthur sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal al escuchar la detonación. Debía salir de allí. Se arrodilló junto al cadáver de Francis, sintiendo nauseas. Vomitó sobre la alfombra.

"Debo salir de aquí".

Escupió. Se levantó apresurado, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de su mano y corriendo hacia el vestíbulo. Alfred estaba allí.

Intentó retroceder al verlo, mas el menor fue rápido y lo agarró del brazo. Lo arrastró hasta el garaje, sacándolo de la casa. Arthur tiró con todas sus fuerzas, pero no pudo soltarse.

- Ten.- Alfred se detuvo y le mostró las llaves de su camioneta.- Esto es Estados Unidos, no te equivoques de carril.-

Arthur lo miró, asombrado. Tomó las llaves.

- Vendrá gente. No puedo quedarme callado.-

- Lo sé.- Alfred lo tomó por ambos antebrazos, apretándolo con fuerza.- Por eso éste es el único modo. Ahora vete.- Le dijo, besándole la frente. Arthur cerró sus ojos, sintiéndolos arder.

- Ven conmigo. No entiendo nada, no sé nada, pero ven conmigo.-

- ¿Y cargar con la culpa el resto de mi vida? No, Arthur, no.-

- Pensé que eras súper fuerte, idiota.- La voz de Arthur se cortaba. Por el miedo, la adrenalina, la impresión.

- La gente súper fuerte como yo somos súper fuertes de voluntad. Por eso me quedo. Te extrañaré como no tienes idea.-

Arthur cerro sus ojos, sintiendo el abrazo fuerte y determinado de Alfred. Ese abrazo decía en sí mismo que sería el último, pero que no se quebraría por ello. Alfred apretó sus labios contra la sien de Arthur, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. No debía perder la determinación.

- Súbete.- Le ordenó, abriendo la puerta.- Saliendo a la carretera debes doblar a la izquierda. Sigue derecho hasta un cruce, dobla al este y sigue hasta la primera rotonda. Después debes seguir las indicaciones de los carteles. Vuelve a casa… y olvídame.-

Alfred tomó un bidón y regresó al interior. Arthur esperó a perderlo de vista antes de intentar encajar las llaves.

Sus manos le temblaron cuando encendió el motor y quitó el freno de mano.

Mientras, Alfred pasó a la cocina a buscar la caja de fósforos. Volvió junto a la habitación cerrada y vació el bidón sobre los libros y la alfombra de la biblioteca.

Encendió un cerillo y lo arrojó a los estantes. Se sentó contra la pared y cerró los ojos, repasando en su memoria los buenos momentos, murmurando, recordando el rostro de Matthew cuando aún sonreía.

Cuando el humo en la habitación le hizo perder el conocimiento, pensaba en Arthur.

En que le salvó.

(Arthur a él, y él a Arthur).

El inglés salió a la carretera y avanzó un trecho, antes de detener el vehículo a un lado.

Se apretó los ojos, preguntándose qué mierda había sido todo eso, en qué momento todo se había jodido, por qué debían pasarle estas cosas a él.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello, suspirando. No podría olvidar ni a Alfred ni a Matthew.

Miró el espejo retrovisor.

La humareda se extendía por sobre los árboles.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**Alfred ha sido un héroe tardío, pero al menos lo fue, ¿no creen?**

**Muchos Grecias a quienes me han apoyado.**

**Un comentario de despedida no estaría de más.**

_De Aceite y Agua aprendí que__ no dedicar un fic largo es de mala suerte. Éste va dedicado a quienes me obligan a ver películas de terror. A Diego, a Dafne, a Tania, a Javiera, a Cristóbal, a Laura, a Catalina y a Ángela. Hoy no sólo termino el fic, pero ésa no es razón para olvidarme de ustedes. Los quiero._


End file.
